


Good god, you're impossible

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [9]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, For a given definition of art, I guess I'm back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Bit of 'art' for How to Calm Your Cat (Q) by Only_1_Truth
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Good god, you're impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see if I remember how to add images.  
> I thought I did but apparently that's a no and I have to look it up. Again.
> 
> Got it. An extremely fluffy haired boffin on James lap.

_Stalwartly refusing to be ruffled, Q sat with his legs bracketing Bond’s and crossed his arms, looking down his nose in what he hoped was a stern fashion. “You overextended your Gift, didn’t you?” he accused._

_Bond had his hands half-raised as if worried something would explode if he touched anything with them. He blinked a few times, rapidly, and then swiped his tongue across his lips. “Um…” he started with a total lacking of his usual cleverness, although he finally managed, “What makes you think that?”_

_“Good god, you’re impossible,” Q huffed, rolling his eyes._

_“Q, I hope you don’t mind me pointing this out, but your hair is rather… spectacular… right now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it I did have it right except one backslash I missed...
> 
> Edit: I removed the inspired by link because honestly this does not need to be displayed to all and sundry when they read the fic. That it exists is fine but it doesn't need the foot traffic the fic receives. The extra traffic can head to the podfic if they like but calling this art (because I'd only loosely define it as artful) and getting hits because of link placement is something I'd rather avoid. 
> 
> So yes this is inspired by How to Calm Your Cat (Q) by Only_1_Truth I just removed the inspired by link.


End file.
